Nick/Quotes
A list of Nick's Quotes heard so far in Left 4 Dead 2. Intro *'[ 'Responding to Coach's complaints about climbing stairs in Zombie Survival Guide trailer '] '"Well, Coach... Maybe the helicopter...maybe it's made of chocolate!" *'[ 'Seeing how the helicopters flee the area in Zombie Survival Guide trailer '] '"Looks like there's been a change of plans..." General *"We got a safe house!" *'[ 'Waiting for the other Survivors to get into the safe room ]''' "Don't make me come out there for ya!" *[ When the survivors finish a level'' ]''' "I'm starting to like you guys!" *"You guy's ain't so damn bad!" *"Take that, you mealy-mouthed bastards!" *"And that is how you do it!" *[ When 2 or less survivors finish a level or if all survivors are low on health at end '''] "That was TOO close..." *'[ 'At the beginning of a chapter '] '"I'm in the middle of nowhere..." *"What the hell was this guy doing?" *"That got us around the block." *"Hey Ellis, you like taters?" * "You sure we shouldn't just panic? I mean, I think panic was invented for just this sort of situation." * "Whatever you say, Farmer Joe." Negative responses *"This is all going to hell!" *"Candyasses!" *"TITS!" Health related *'['''When in low health]' "I really screwed the pooch back there." *'[' ''When he grabs pills ]''' "Can always use these." **"A little pick me up." *[' ''When being hit while incapacitated ]''' "OW! OOW! OOOW!" *[' ''When incapacitated ]''' "Can't do this on my own, need some help." *[' ''When healing another Survivor ]' "Don't waste this by getting pounced on or something" *''When healing another Survivor '''] "let doctor nick fix ya up" *'[ 'When low on life ]''' "Don't this beat all? I'm about to die..." *"God dammit god dammit god... dammit!" *"What was I thinking coming down here...?" *"I'm not going to make it much longer, my friends." *"If I go, you guys are gonna miss me!" *"I have seriously felt better!" *"Pull yourself together, man. You're (grunts in pain) fallin' apart!" *"This is not - (grunts in pain) - how it's gonna end." *"I'm sick and tired of being sick and tired." *[ From the Zombie Survival Guide trailer/When low on health ''] "I have not... come this far... to die now!" *'[ '''When reviving another player ] "Get up, get up, get up!" *"Aw shit, get up, get up!" *[' ''After healing ]''' "Ah. Better." *[ Reviving someone on their second down ''] "You are messed up - if you don't get yourself healed up, that's it." *"You seriously cannot go down again, 'kay? 'Cause if you do, you're not going to make it." *"You're starting to worry me." *"I'm gonna get you up, but you go down again, that's it." *"We can't afford to lose you...yet." *'[ 'When Rochelle dies ']' "There goes repopulating the Earth." *"Rochelle, aw shit." *"Good night, Rochelle." *"I can think of two other people I would have rather seen go first." *'[ 'When Coach dies '] '"Aww....Coach..." *"Later, Coach." *"Shit, Coach...I'll miss ya." *'[ 'When Ellis dies '] '"Ellis...aww...Ellis..." *"I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did." *"Y'know all those things I said about you, Ellis? I was joking..." *'[' When low on life in Hard Rain ]''' "Never get out of the boat. Never get out of the boat. Never get out of the boat." *"Easy there, fireball. Let me get you up." *"Guys, I seem to have slipped!" *"Try again, little man." *"Is this some kind of sick joke?" *"I call foul." *"What an ass-clown." *"Goddamn it, Coach, what'd you leave me with?" *"Ellis, I am surprised you lasted as long as you did." *[' ''Reviving Rochelle or Ellis ]''' "We...I need you a little longer." Weapon related *[' ''When he grabs an axe ]''' "A freakin' axe! " *[' ''When he grabs a Frying pan ]''' "Skillet!" *"Gonna bonk some heads with this!" *['''''When throwing pipe bomb]' "Pipe bomb out!" *"Chase this you zombie bastards!" *'[' ''Seeing Bile Bomb]''' "Is that a bottle of puke?" *[' ''Throwing Bile Bomb]''' "Puke in the hole!" *"Fight amongst yourselves!" *[' ''Upon finding Crowbar ]''' "I cannot WAIT to find a crate." *['' Upon picking up Tonfa'' '''] "I'm gonna whack the SHIT outta something with this." *'[' Upon finding weapons ]''' "Everybody grab a weapon!" * "Weapons over here." *[' ''Finding a Magnum ]''' "Niiiiiiice!" Infected related *[' ''After lighting several Infected on fire ]''' "Smells like dinner!" *[' ''When he hears a Hunter ]''' "You hear that Hunter?" *"Pay attention, there's a Hunter around." *[' ''When pummeled by Charger ]''' "(scared) Aah, Charger's got me!" *"Kill this beast, guys!" *"Shoot that Charger!" *"Shoot the big guy pounding me into the ground!" *[' ''When the horde is coming ]''' "This is why we've got guns!" *"God damn, its gettin' good!" *[' ''When he sees a Charger ]''' "Look out now! Charger!" *[' ''When Charger grabs Ellis ]''' "Charger... Ellis!" *[' ''Upon seeing a Tank ]''' "Shoot the Tank!" *"Everyone, shoot the Tank!" *"YOU! Shoot the Tank!" *[ Upon hearing a Tank'' ]''' "Tank inbound!" *"Get ready, we got a Tank!" *"Hold steady! Tank!" *[' ''When he is covered by Boomer's bile ]''' "Aw, Goddammit!" *"Urgh! This is nasty shit!" *"Uh, dammit. I am covered - In vomit - Again." *"I'm blind!" *[' ''When jumped by the Jockey ]''' "Get this thing off my back!" *"Get it off me!" *"Kill this Jockey on me!" *[' ''When stepping into the Spitter's acid '] '"God dammit, that hurts!" *"What is this shit on me?" *"I got hit by the burnin' goo shit!" *'[' Seeing Riot Infected ]''' "Are these zombies wearin' armor?" *[' ''When he hears a ''[[The Jockey|''Jockey]] ] '''"One of those little Jockey bastards is around." *hearing a [[Witch]] "That sounds like my ex-wife." *[When a Jockey is riding a Survivor] "Hey, ten bucks says he takes them to the right." *[' ''Seeing a Tank on Dead Center ]''' "Guys? We have a problem!" * "If we don't move, maybe it won't see us..." *"Is someone beating a horse?" *"A crying woman. What do you think, she's sad the mall's closed?" *"So that's a Charger, huh? I think he worked out that arm plenty. He should move onto back and legs." *"So that's a Charger, huh? Heh. You know what they say about zombies with one big arm..." *"So that's a Jockey, huh? Cute little guy." *"So that's a Spitter, huh? You think she's single?" *"So that's a Boomer, huh? You know, it's sad to see an eating disorder get out of control like that." *"So that's a Hunter, huh? What's he gonna do-go for a JOG at me?" *"So that's a Smoker, huh? Bet he's popular with the lady zombies." *"ELLIS! Leave that Witch alone." *"I hear my Ex-wife, lights off!" *[' ''When confronted with a Hazmat Infected ]''' "Guess those suits don't stop bites." * "Let's find another way. This suit's flammable." * "Watch out for the... the big fat thing!" Level Specific Dead Center *"I'm Nicolas... Nick." *[' ''If Rochelle has the most kills by the time you get to the elevator ']' “You did good out there Rochelle.” *'[' Upon entering the gun store in The Streets ]' "Alright! A candy store for adults!" *"Good, that's decided. Moving on: I think this building's on fire. Sooo... I'd like to leave it." *"Hey! Loud girl. Hayseed. Tons of fun. This building? Is on FIRE. Grab a weapon and let's get the hell out of here." *"Okay, we all had a turn yelling at the helicopter. Good. Moving on: I think the building's on fire." *"Okay. Helicopters don't come back when you yell at 'em. Valuable lesson, you three tuck that away for later. Now grab a weapon and follow me. This goddamn building's on fire." *"HELICOPTER. It is a HELICOPTER. You call that thing a 'whirly-bird' one more time, I'll beat you SO bad, your sister's gonna wish she never gave birth to you." *"Disco Pants and Haircuts? Man, lots of space in this mall." *"Okay, so the evac station's abandoned, annnnd we're at the center of a zombie-filled building. But on the bright side? We're all probably gonna die." * "Technically... you're not supposed to use an elevator in a fire. But that might not apply during a zombie apocalypse." * "Get in the tank, you stupid goddamn gas, get in the tank." * "Piece of shit gas, GET IN THE CAR!" * '[ Seeing Tank ]''' "HOLY SHIT! BIG FREAKING ZOMBIE!" * "We have a problem!" * "If we don't move, maybe it won't see us." Dark Carnival *[' ''At the start of the Dark Carnival ]''' "I hate to be the bearer of bad news guys, but unless Ellis knows how to build a monster truck, we ain’t driving through this." *[' ''Upon noticing the burned bodies in the pool at the motel in ''[[The Highway|''The Highway]]' ]' "These people SUCKED at high diving." *'['After Coach comments on having gone to Whispering Oaks as a child]''' "Oh, good. Now we can die there as adults." *[' ''When Ellis claims they'll have to walk through traffic ]''' "Don't sweat it, Ellis. At least you got us out of that mall." *[' ''After going down the hill in the first chapter and Eliis makes a comment about going downhill being "fun" ]''' "Falling and breaking my neck is not fun Ellis." *[' ''Beginning of Dark Carnival's Finale ]''' "I know I'm going to regret this, but turn it up!" *[ In the begining of the tunnel of love'' ] '"Looks like you get your wish Ellis, you get to go on a ride." :'Ellis: Uh, this isn't exactly a ride Nick. This is where you go to make out with your girlfriend." *'['''While moving through the Tunnel of Love in The Coaster]: "You could almost call this a cee-ment river, Ellis!" :'Ellis: '"Ha ha, very funny, Nick." :"Into the swan maintenance room of love!" *[Running on the tracks during The Coaster'' '''] "These Infected do NOT respect lines!"'' *'[' Before The Fairgrounds Crescendo event. ]' "You must be this tall to ride. Sorry Ellis. You'll be missed." :'Ellis: "Ha ha. Aren't you the comedian." *"Nice fencing. Looks like a federal carousel penitentiary." *'[' While looking at the Lil' Peanut cutout in Dark Carnival ]'''"I do not like that little peanut man..." *[A response to Coach's plan]' "That is the stupidest idea I've ever agreed with" *"Why couldn't I have been in Vegas when the infection hit? Or even Atlantic city? Instead I am trapped inside some hillbilly Tunnel of Love. Did you see the sign out front? Cousins-only day today." *"Okay, we'll set off the pyrotechnics, but I'm telling you right now. I AM NOT GOING TO AIR GUITAR." *"Gate's open!" *"I think I know how to start the finale, hit the button labeled Finale." *"When I hit this tape, it's gonna blare some old people's rock music and start the finale. Get ready." *"Coach, when I start this finale, you aren't gonna start dancing are you? Ahh, screw it, I'm hitting it." *"I think the copter pilot wants us to turn it down." *"Coach, you're a genius! This worked!" *"It worked! I love you, Coach!" * "Anybody else find this peanut thing a little terrifying?" * "A fenced-in carousel? Is this where they took child prisoners on day trips?" * "Bringing back any memories, Coach? You, a cheeseburger, romance in the air..." Swamp Fever *'[' ''In response to the Survivors' reactions to him killing the pilot ]''' "Well, he wasn't doing a very good job once he became a zombie, now was he?" *"I can't believe none of you were going to shoot him." *"I shot a zombie. He was a zombie, Ellis. He must have gotten bitten before he picked us up." '''Rochelle: "That's true. If I had to pick a low point in the flight, it was when he stopped flying the chopper and attacked us. Anyone... know where we are?" *'[''' When jumping into deep water in Swamp Fever'' ]' '''Nick: '"This swamp is gonna mess up my white suit!" *'''Rochelle: "You mean the one covered in zombie brains?" *'Nick:' "Brains come out, swamp water doesn't. Don't ask me how I know that." (this quote needs rewording)' Rochelle: '''So what do you think is going to kill us? Gators, snakes, buds, or mud people? *Nick: They way we're shooting? Each other. Hard Rain *'[While moving through the Witch-infested sugar mill]: The last time I saw this many crying women was at my wedding. *[At the beginning of the campaign]: What are we supposed to signal him with? **'Ellis: '''Oh, there's flares in the gun bag. **'Nick: 'What gun bag? **'Ellis: 'You didn't grab the guns!? **'Nick: 'ME!? Who died and made me gun monitor!? **'Ellis: Pretty much everybody. *'Alternative conversation' **'Rochelle: '''Well, this should be easy. All we need is to find some diesel. **'Nick:' Anybody wanna hear a prediction? **'Everyone: No. **'''Nick: '''There's not gonna be any fuel; just watch. The Parish *[' ''Response to Ellis' horse comment ]''' "Ever eaten a horse? It's tasty." *[' ''Before starting The Park's Crescendo Event ]' "As soon as we open that door, get ready to run for the tower." :'Ellis: "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait...why we goin' to the tower?" ::Nick: "We run to the tower, and we turn off the alarm!" ::Ellis: "Oh! Okay, okay, I get it!" *'[' When the fighter jets fly by at the beginning of The Parish ]' '''Coach: '''All right! The military's still here! :'Nick: '''You don't evacuate people in fighter jets. *[The beginning of The Parish campaign] Coach: "All right, people, let's get to that bridge!" '''Nick: "You mean that blurry line in the horizon? Let's not get ahead of ourselves." *'['Upon Seeing the Bathrooms in the Park '] '"From the looks of this park, I'm glad we didn't arrive early." :Nick: '"Oh man it, smells awful in here."/ "It smells like..piss." ::'Ellis: '''"I think it smells nice." *[' ''Upon entering the sewers ]' "I'm not going in there... ah screw it!" *"Oh Christ, not the sewer." *"Ugh. What's that SMELL?" *"I used to steal these from cops back in high school." *"If my friends ever saw me usin' a cop's gun..." *"Before we run across this bridge right toward the people who've been dropping bombs on us, anyone wanna talk about a Plan B?" :'Ellis: '"I don't." ::'Nick: "Alright then, let's go." *'[' Seeing dead un-infected people in The Parish ]' "These are people! They were killing people! I told you this was a bad idea." :'Coach: "How's it feel to be so right, Nick?" ::Nick: "Not good..." Friendly Fire *'[' When shot at ]' "Are you ''really going to shoot a guy in a $3,000 suit? Come on!" *"DON'T. SHOOT. ME." *"YOU. ARE. SHOOTING. ME." *"Well thank you for ventilating my suit." *"Damn!... you suck at shooting." *"You shoot me again and I'll drop ya." *"Shoot me again. Shoot me again, I dare ya'." *"Shoot me again, I'm not dead yet!" *"Stop shooting me." *"Shooting me, doesn't get us, anywhere! *"Do that again and I will bury you alive." *"Can we not shoot each other, please?" *"Can you stop shooting me?" *"I don't know who started this shit, 'kay? But let's just stop the friendly fire right now." *"Unless you want to be picking your teeth up off the floor, stop shooting me." * '''[ When Ellis attacks him ]' "Dumbshit!" *"Jesus Christ, Ellis, like the goddamn zombies aren't bad enough." * '[ When Coach attacks him ]' "Coach, c'mon, man." * '[ When Rochelle attacks him ]''' "Sweetheart? Don't shoot me." *[' ''In a calm voice ]''' "Don't shoot each other." *[' ''After someone says Nick shot them ]''' "If you'd looked out, you wouldn't get hit!" *[' ''When a teammate is shot by someone else ]''' "Stop shooting each other!" Scavenge *[ ''Upon the beginning of a Scavenge match ''] "Let's get some gas." *[ ''While pouring gas into the generator ''] "Come on... Come-onnn..." * "Piece of shit gas, GET IN THE CAR!" *[ ''When there's one more gas can remaining to make the player's team win a Scavenge match ''] '"One more can to go!" Uncategorized ''These ones need a place to be. Feel free to put them in their rightful category. *"I think our options are keep moving down the road towards those lights or die here." *"Anyone in the die here camp?" *"No? Then let's move out." *"Great, following shiny lights in the sky, we're like freaking cats and a laser pointer." *"The boardwalk still smells like popcorn and this back alley still stinks like piss." *"What are you, an unfriendly hippie? I thought you all had to be friendly?" *"No one else is alive here, okay? There's gotta be some sort of deal we can work out." *"Wow, yeah. That's really cool. I'm sure Dusty will be honored." *"I bet he's got a working shower in there and he isn't using it." *"Always a stinking hippie. I swear to god, it always come back to making a stinking hippie happy." *"There better be gas in that tour bus." *"There's the tour bus! Get into the garage!" *"Just go, just go, he isn't coming with us." *"Goodbye, Mr. Hippie!" *"Of course it's full of zombies. The whole god damn world is full of zombies. See you in a few minutes." *"You know what I like best about your stories, Ellis? The sound they make when they stop." *"We're the four riders of the goddamn apocalypse!" *"Because all you THINK about is ribs, Coach." *"I trust you. You look like a man who knows his donuts. *"Crumbs? Really, Coach? That's how you swear?" *"Lead on, MacDuff." *"Goiter man!" *"No Ellis, I've never seen anything like this * "Hm. This'd be really awkward if I gave a shit about your feelings." * "They're not kidding when they say no lifeguards on duty." * "Buddy, if you can get me out of this alive? I will deep-fry you an entire goddamn cow." * "Jesus, it was open season on everything out here." * "Does this guy's scorecard mean what I think it means?" Category:Left 4 Dead 2